Ruby Eyes
by MaiFiction
Summary: Kazama kidnaps Chizuru the night she is guarding the Nijo Castle with the Shinsengumi, bringing her into a new world of demons. May update rating to M for suggestive content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

To those of you who read my Soul Eater fanfiction:

This story is NOT a Soul Eater Fanfiction, it's a Hakuoki fanfiction. It's about a different ruby eyed love interest, Kazama. I would still love it if you read this fanfiction, but I wanted to make sure no one was unpleasantly surprised after reading through a few chapters. I am working on another Soul Eater work, but it will take some time to develop. I usually don't post until the story is nearly finished, so please be patient.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hakuoki or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 – Chizuru**

"Left, Right, Left, Right," I mumbled as I trudged through the mud. I had been walking since the rendezvous with the Shogun 30 minutes prior; the monotony of the march causing me to grow pensive. What am I doing here, helping the Shinsengumi as they guard the grounds of Nijo castle? I felt helpless, and often utterly useless in the presence of the samurai. Yes, I had been training with them, my swordsmanship improving with the careful, albeit impatient, tutelage of Saito and Okita.

**Flashback**

"You need to get better in order for us to continue taking you on patrols. The streets are becoming increasingly dangerous. If you become a liability out there; I'll have to leave you to die or kill you myself. If you don't improve faster, Hijikata may confine you to the grounds." Okita pronounced to me with a smirk during training one day.

Saito, the ever serious and more patient of the two simply continued to adjust my swing with his Bokken. Occasionally poking and prodding my stance gently with the tip. "Your swing must be swift and natural, like the wind that strikes the trees. The trees bend to the wind, the wind does not bend to the trees. You are not following through enough. Remember, nothing can stop your sword but you."

**End Flashback**

I sighed. I no longer feared the Shinsengumi. They had taught me much, but I was confronted with their hostility and mistrust on a regular basis. Would they ever see me as one of them? Unlikely…

Suddenly, I snapped to full attention, something wasn't right. A chill ran down my spine. Looking around, I noticed there were no blue shirts in sight. Dread crept into my stomach as I looked up, "You!" I shouted.

"… So you've noticed us. Not too slow, then…" Chikage Kazama called into the darkness, his cool voice sounding as bored as ever.

"W-Why are you here?"

Kyo Shiranui stared at me condescendingly as he spoke, "Hey little girl, you oughta be asking yourself how we got here, not why! …It was pretty easy, you know. A little human wall doesn't mean shit to a demon."

"We are here for a specific purpose. That purpose is you, Chizuru Yukimura. We are here for you." Hearing my name fall from the lips of Kyuju Amagiri startled me; how did they know my name?

"I…I don't understand… A demon…? What do you mean? And why are you here for… No…no, you must be joking!" My legs started to tremble from the shock of their words. Trying to hide the tremor, I stood taller, facing off with Kazama's dangerous, ruby eyes as he chuckled with derision.

"…How can you ask what a demon is? Perhaps you're the one joking here. After all, you are one, just like us."

The shock that registered across my face tipped them off to my utter cluelessness. They no doubt thought me dimwitted as Amagiri continued, "Do your injuries heal quickly? Too quickly, perhaps?"

I blinked, still reeling from Kazama's statements, "W-what?" I stated dully.

"Do you heal from injuries faster than any human could?" Amagiri's impatience was evident in his statement, helping the words to better sink into my muddled mind.

"W-well I…" I trailed off, pursing my lips.

"What the hell? Maybe it'll be quicker if we just give her a demonstration." Shiranui snarked.

"Enough, Shiranui. I don't care if she admits it or not. We're here for a reason, and that hasn't changed." Kazama stated coolly. "Her family name is a demon's and she carries the Demon of the East's kodachi. That is evidence enough." Somehow his bored tone still managed to command the authority that brooked no argument, his oddly entrancing eyes staring me down. "Then again, it isn't as though we need your permission to kidnap you."

This man had nearly killed Okita with lazy indifference, how would I resist when he truly had a desire to take me? I could feel the inky blackness of fear as the emotion took hold of my entire body.

"Female demons are rare. Now, come with me…" he coaxed.

I looked down at my trembling hands. Had I learned nothing from my time as a captive with the Shinsengumi? They fought to the death, no matter the circumstances, perhaps I should have the courage to fight too.

I fixed my gaze on Kazama, trying to look defiant as I pulled my kodachi from its scabbard. I could not defeat these men, but maybe I could distract them long enough for help to arrive. Kazama smirked, a deep chuckle rising from his chest.

"You think you have any chance against me?" the arrogance of the statement only adding fuel to my fire. The fear began to burn towards anger. Anger that months had gone by with no new leads on my father, that I was turned into a glorified errand girl by men who refused to trust or value me in any way, that I was stuck in a city I didn't know and couldn't get to know as a result of my confinement.

Suddenly, a blade flickered through the night. Turning, I saw Saito and Harada. A hand pulled me back; a strong back appearing out of nowhere… Hijikata. They were here to save me, but I felt no relief. Why did I always need to be the damsel in distress? If what Kazama said was true, if I was a demon, couldn't I be strong enough to protect myself?

The anger burned hotter as I chastised myself and the world I lived in for enabling the weakness of women. As I felt the frustration and anger consume me, a growl erupted from my chest, and my world became suddenly brighter.

I looked up at Kazama, his smirk growing into a full grin. "I will not go with you." I stated forcefully, a new found strength pulsating through me.

"You're beautiful. This form suits you well." He sounded pleased, laughing lightly with genuine excitement. "I see you will be the good match I predicted."

Another growl erupted from my chest as someone touched my shoulder. I turned, sending daggers at whomever had broken my concentration; Yamazaki. His shock was evident, "Hijikata…" he mumbled with a squeak.

Hijikata briefly glanced my way, then turned the full force of his gaze and sword in my direction. "Yukimura-kun… what is this!?" he demanded.

"This is her true form as a demon; were you not aware?" Kazama mocked.

Hijikata's eyes narrowed, and it reminded me of the first night I met him. He was considering whether or not to kill me. He took a tentative step forward, sword held in a fighting stance.

Kazama gracefully leapt from the building, landing between Hijikata and me. It seemed a casual move at first glance, but Hijikata's surprised expression at his sudden appearance suggested otherwise. Perhaps this "demon form" allowed me to move faster too…?

"How dare you turn your sword on the future mother of my children. If you lay a single hand on her, I will slaughter every person in this castle." Kazama's malice and protectiveness surprised me. First he wants to kidnap me, then he wants to save me? The situation was making my mind spin.

I stepped back a few feet, trying to get my bearings, while the warriors on both sides stepped closer to each other. Amagiri and Saito were circling each other; Harada and Shiranui appeared to be bantering; and Kazama, Yamazaki, and Hijikata were alternating between looking at me and glaring at each other.

Fear started creeping back into my gut, making me feel like a trapped animal. If Kazama won, he would kidnap me. If Hijikata won, he would execute me for being a demon. I looked around; the gate was only 200 feet away, no other blue shirts in sight. I looked back at the battles, they had intensified during my moments of distraction, each pair exchanging rapid blows with the demons obviously maintaining the upper hand.

My new found power continued to pulse, and an overwhelming instinct to run slammed into me. I turned on my heel, sprinting off towards the gate as quickly as possible. I was already out into the street when I heard Hijikata and Kazama shouting after me in unison; they would likely give chase.

I turned down a narrow alley, weaving and bobbing amongst garbage and crates. I could hear nothing but the pounding of my heart. A feeling of being completely alive and free took hold as I sprinted faster through the streets of Kyoto, towards the safety of the forest and mountains on the outskirts. I could hide there until I had figured out what to do.

As I ran, the power coursing through my veins slowly ebbed. By the time I stopped to listen for pursuers, I had run several miles into the forest and could no longer see the city of Kyoto. Only the sound of cicadas and a far off owl could be heard. I plopped onto the ground, suddenly feeling dizzy as the power dissipated completely. Darkness swelled, and I passed out as it consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – Chizuru**

The sound of birds and shuffling feet aroused me. The fogginess of my sleep addled brain took in my surroundings. I was sitting on a large, soft futon, covered in a beautiful blue silk comforter. The room was large, measuring 8 tatami mats across with an ornately decorated screen in the corner. Someone had changed my mud stained clothes to a fine silk sleeping gown.

I was just getting around to asking where in the world I was when the door opened, and a beautiful young woman, my age, walked in. She was carrying a tray of tea and rice balls and smiled broadly when she noticed I was awake.

"Good Morning. How are you feeling?" She asked politely, setting the tray by the bed and neatly folding her legs under herself.

"Um, I'm ok. Where am I?"

She giggled, "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. You can call me Sen; I'm the Princess of the demon clan in this area. You are currently residing as a guest in my household. It's wonderful to finally meet you, Chizuru Yukimura."

I gaped at her, my jaw dropping.

Sen giggled again, a pleasant, polite sound. "You didn't think I wouldn't know such an important guest, did you?" She smiled politely at me. "We have much to talk about, but please eat some breakfast first. You were found deep in the forest late last night and brought here by Chikage Kazama. He was surprisingly distraught, you must have truly ruffled the feathers of that cold-hearted jerk. I've never seen him express so much emotion in the many years of our acquaintance!"

"Kazama brought me here…?" I stammered. "If he found me, why not kidnap me?"

Sen shook her head playfully. "You eat, I'll talk."

As I ate breakfast Sen explained that she had heard the only remaining survivor of the Yukimura clan was in Kyoto. She had been looking for me for months, to no avail. Unfortunately, word had leaked among the local demon population, and Kazama made it his personal mission to find me.

Sen was under the impression Kazama wanted me to birth his children; so they would be powerful demons, descending from two pure blood lines. However, his behavior confused her just as much as me.

**Flashback**

"Lord Kazama! What brings you here so late; it's unseemly." Sen trailed off, looking at the poor demon girl in his arms. "Is that Chizuru Yukimura!? You found her, and you killed her? What is wrong with you! Kimigiku, immediately apprehend this man." Sen shouted, becoming increasingly hysterical.

Someone moved to take Chizuru from Kazama's arms, but he clung to her tightly and stepped back.

"Do NOT make me regret bringing her here instead of my own estate." His tone fierce and breathless. "She is fine, just exhausted; and she needs someone to help her learn about the demon ways. I think tonight was her first change into her true form. She was magnificent…" He trailed off wistfully, losing his mask for a few seconds.

"Here." He shoved Chizuru into Kimigiku's arms and stalked off, his usual bored indifference back on his face.

Sen watched him go, confused by the array of emotions she had seen in those few seconds. She had known Kazama for many years, but she had never seen him express any emotion beyond anger. Maybe she was imagining it…?

**End Flashback**

Sen explained she was trying to find me first to protect me from him, but the first thing he does when he finds me is bring me to her? She didn't understand it, but she was happy I was here.

For the first few days in Sen's household, I simply rested while Sen told me about demon culture. When she was around, her stories were very interesting. However, she was frequently busy with political or diplomatic tasks; and within a week, I was beginning to feel the same melancholy from the Shinsengumi headquarters come over me. I needed something to do.

I stepped out of my room, heading in the direction of where Sen and I took our meals together. It was hot, but a beautiful day out. As I walked, I watched birds flit around the courtyard, chased by a big fat tabby cat Sen had named Yuzu. Too engrossed in the cat's antics, I wasn't watching where I was going, and my foot slipped off the walkway.

I was tipping headfirst, watching the ground swoon towards me in slow motion when a strong, warm arm caught me. The person steadied me, a deep, rumbling chuckle erupting from his chest. I knew that sound…

Looking up, I found myself staring into intoxicating, ruby red eyes; the scent of nutmeg and lavender enveloping my senses. "Kazama…" I murmured, my heart skipping a beat. Why was I suddenly so nervous?

"This carelessness of yours could end badly, you know. You should feel lucky to have such a great man around to rescue you from yourself." Kazama smirked arrogantly, his arm still wrapped tightly around my back.

I blinked a few times, my brain catching up with the rest of my senses, before firmly placing my palms on his chest and decisively shoving him away. "Thank you for saving me, but it's completely unnecessary. I can take care of myself." I huffed in response, turning on my heel to walk back towards my room.

Kazama strode next to me, amusement continuing to play across his features. "And how, exactly, were you going to save yourself from the unforgiving hardness of the ground?"

"I had a plan; there is no need for you to be aware of it." I retorted, refusing to turn and look at him despite my heart's aching desire to see those beautiful eyes of his…

"Ah, well you can keep telling yourself that as long as I receive appropriate gratitude for actually having protected you from disfigurement by the courtyard gravel." Mirth continued to bubble up from his chest. It was an extraordinarily pleasant sound; completely at odds with my image of him as a murderer.

I shrugged in response, refusing to acknowledge his request for appreciation. I had no desire to please him; however, my stubbornness seemed to satisfy him even more.

"Ah, you are so delightfully feisty. Well, I suppose the gratitude will have to wait for another day; I'm here strictly on business." He stopped, giving my arm a light tug. "I need to talk to you about the Shinsengumi, is there a convenient location for such a conversation?"

I sighed, shrugging off his hand. I couldn't exactly take him to my room; that would unlikely result in assaults upon my honor. Instead, I turned and stepped off the engawa into the courtyard, walking to a bench in the corner. I sat down, and looked up expectantly at Kazama.

He appraised me, looking me up and down, "Feminine clothes suit you well, although I don't mind the cute ferocity of you dressed as a samurai brandishing your kodachi. You should definitely wear female clothes more often." He sat gracefully next to me, releasing a soft sigh.

"The Shinsengumi are out looking for you." He turned to look at me, his voice and face now very serious. "You can't leave here safely. They know you are a demon now, and they are not pleased. The Watch are out every night searching." I was shocked, all that time and they turned on me in seconds.

"This is common for humans, you shouldn't be so surprised. Humans are worthless. As soon as I've finished my business with the Sa-cho alliance, we will be disappearing. Demons shouldn't participate in the affairs of humans; it's a danger to our race… and our future children." He smirked at me arrogantly, enjoying the moment while I gawked at his forwardness.

"Well I could always slaughter the group of them, the Shinsengumi I mean, if it would please you. It would be an amusing evening activity, no doubt."

"NO!" My anger didn't surprise him, but my back-hand did. He reached out and plucked my hand out of the air before it came even close to his face; glowering down at me in response. "I like that you are feisty, but this is bordering on unacceptable. You will respect me Chizuru, as your future husband and lover, I expect you treat me thus." His usual bored expression returned, and I pushed down the disappointment at losing his smile. That was not an emotion I wished to be having in regards to Chikage Kazama…

"My future husband!? In what world are you living? I don't recall agreeing to anything of the sort." I spat, yanking my hand from his grasp and nearly smacking myself in the face in the process.

"In time, you will see the way I do. You WILL be my wife, Chizuru, fear not." He dismissed me with a conceited wave.

"Don't call me Chizuru, it's extremely forward and unwelcome." I mumbled sourly, feeling defeated by his arrogant attitude. Kazama chuckled, his customary smirk gracing his handsome face once again. "Fine; but to punish you for your insolence, I will make you beg for it before I call you by your first name again, Yukimura-san. Don't forget this moment." He stood and began to walk off, back towards the main hall. "Don't you dare step out of this compound!" he shouted over his back, waving lazily before disappearing around a corner.

I looked up at the cloudless, blue sky, my heart still pounding from the encounter. That man created such a tumbling torrent of emotions, it would take me days just to sort through them all. I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to understand my own reaction, to no avail. I knew one thing only, Chikage Kazama irritated me to no end.

Sen returned later that evening to announce she had arranged "demon" lessons for me every day. The lessons were to teach me about history, culture, etiquette, healing, self-defense, and politics in order to better help acclimate me to this new world I was entering. I was to start the lessons the following day.

I asked Sen about the Shinsengumi, but she politely smiled and told me I was safe with her. She offered no further explanation and finally excused herself for bed. Disappointed, I walked back to my own room and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – Kazama**

Chikage stared down at the tray in front of him with distaste. He was eating dinner with the heads of the Sa-Cho alliance to plan their next moves in the war, and they couldn't even provide a decent meal. He sighed heavily, tossing a piece of daikon back onto the plate. Everyone turned at the noise, eyeing him cautiously. Kazama was known for his violent outbursts, and no one wanted to be on his bad side.

He looked up briefly, flashing the room a glare, and waved dismissively, signaling the General to continue his monologue. The work he was doing with the Sa-cho alliance was necessary, but no one said he needed to enjoy it. Not to mention, the General's droning was irrelevant; he could easily take out thousands of men in a single battle without flinching. What did his endless planning matter?

The boredom was making him sleepy, so Kazama allowed his mind to drift towards more interesting topics… Chizuru Yukimura. He smiled inwardly, there was something about that girl that was impossible to dismiss.

When Kazama had heard that the sole surviving female of the Yukimura clan was in Kyoto, he immediately took it upon himself to find her. His clan had been pressuring him to marry and have children; and the universe had dropped a full-blooded, powerful demoness into his lap. The only other full demoness in the area was Princess Sen, and she certainly would not be interested in his advances.

Instead, he pinned his hopes on his ability to manipulate this newcomer into falling in love with him. It was ideal; he would get a doting wife and powerful, well-cared for children out of the bargain. In return, he would leave said wife at his estate while he did what he pleased elsewhere. A win-win for himself and the clan. What he didn't expect was to discover Chizuru was the most entertaining demoness he had ever met; perhaps because she was raised human…? Regardless, her ferocity and beauty were more intriguing than anticipated.

Kazama had been following Chizuru for several weeks before he finally confronted her at Nijo castle. His observations showed a caring, highly capable woman with a desire to fight and the strength to survive extremely adverse situations. The Shinsengumi had been frequently hostile to Chizuru, and she still managed to make her way among them.

When he did finally confront her; he found himself on the business end of a sword with a very pissed and powerful demoness holding the hilt. That night, she managed to escape both him and the Shinsengumi. It was a surprising feat, and somehow exceedingly sexy.

Later that night, he found her deep in the forest fast-asleep. It took all his will power to continue with his plan and bring her to Sen's instead of whisking her off into the night to his estate. It was much less private at Princess Sen's, but it would be easier to manipulate her when she felt safe from his grasp.

Her desire for him had been growing increasingly strong with each meeting. He smiled, thinking about their last interaction; her flustered appearance and pounding heart were rather appealing.

"Well I think we are ready for our next battle," finished the General, rousing Kazama from his musings. It was time for them all to get some rest; and for Kazama to further his progress with Chizuru. He stood, bowing with mild indifference at the General, and disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – Chizuru**

 _I found myself surrounded by a sweet nutmeg and lavender scent, Kazama's scent. Looking up, I found my insides melting, his eyes boring into mine, a smirk on his face. He leaned forward slowly, almost as if he was trying not to scare a wild animal._

 _My eyes flicked to his lips, those full, delicious lips pursed seductively. He was so close to me now, I could smell his breath, the sweetness of it mingling with my own. My heart sped up, and I couldn't wait any longer. Closing the distance, I took my first kiss, rather than have it stolen from me._

 _He smiled, then deepened the kiss, pulling me towards him into the crook of his arm, where I seemed to mold into his side. It was as if I was shaped to be here, two halves making a whole. He tasted wonderful, like mint and cayenne pepper, the spiciness making my whole body burn with need._

 _A soft moan escaped me; and he chuckled, breaking the kiss so we could both get fresh air. "Yukimura-san, you taste wonderful." He stated simply._

 _"Please, call me Chizuru. I need to hear my name on your lips." I begged._

 _"I told you I would make you beg." He smirked irritatingly, then, "Chizuru…" before leaning in to steal another kiss, making me forget every moment but this endless pleasure._

"Chizuru!"

I woke up with a start, Sen staring at me confusedly. "I came to wake you for your lessons and you were moaning; I hope it wasn't a nightmare…" Sen trailed off expectantly.

I blushed a very deep red, "Uh, ah…"

Sen looked at me carefully, realization slowly dawning on her face, before stepping deeper into the room to take my hand. "Were you dreaming of… of a man?" she asked me awkwardly. My face must have admitted my guilt because she immediately pressed on. "This man wouldn't happen to be Lord Kazama, would it?" One of her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs as she finished.

"Uhhhhh…" I replied ungracefully.

Sen threw up her arms in frustration, "That meddlesome bastard. Finding his way into your dreams in an attempt to manipulate you; it's completely unacceptable. I will have his head for this."

"Wait, finding his way into my dreams…? What do you mean by that, Sen?"

"Demons trained properly can "dream walk", they can share dreams with another demon. Some can even share dreams with humans. It can be very useful, but it's completely unacceptable to do without express permission from the partner. He is breaking many etiquette rules with this behavior; it's unseemly." Sen explained.

"He was in my dream with me!?" I flushed an even deeper red, remembering my forwardness in the dream. I would never live this down; he would tease me endlessly.

"Don't worry, I will make sure this never happens again. It's totally unacceptable, even in courting." Sen continued, exasperated.

I considered this, but what if it had not been dream walking and Sen mentioned this to Kazama? If she said something to him and it was only my own subconscious creating these images, she would be letting him know I was dreaming about him. If he was dream walking, I could always scold him myself if he hinted at any memory of the dream… Perhaps it was the lesser of two evils for me to talk to him.

"No, Sen. I would rather we just forget this ever happened. Please don't bring it up with him; I will talk to him about it. If it's as unacceptable as you say, he won't be surprised by my outrage."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern."

"Alright, well breakfast is in 30 minutes and your lessons will start shortly after that. I will leave you to it." Sen turned to go.

"Thank you!" I called after her as she stepped out the door.

* * *

That evening, I crawled into bed exhausted from my lessons. The teachers had been nice and the material very helpful, but it had been a long day. Unfortunately, as soon as I closed my eyes, there he was sitting on the bench in the courtyard waiting for me.

 _"Chizuru." He smiled, holding out a hand and gesturing for me to sit next to him._

 _"Kazama, what are you doing here?" I asked coldly, glaring at the space he had made for me._

 _"Come on, Chizuru, we are going to be husband and wife, call me Chikage." He replied calmly._

 _"How can we be husband and wife if you've never proposed…" I grumbled with displeasure._

 _"In due time, now come sit before I drag you over here." I walked over and sat next to him, feeling comfort wash over me with his warmth. I glowered even more angrily from my body's emotional reaction; this was not a man I wished to be falling for._

 _"You look tired, are you feeling ok?" Chikage's sudden concern surprised me as he passed a gentle hand over my forehead. I didn't want to be taken in by his fake-sweetness, so I turned angrily and replied, "Perhaps I'm exhausted because you snuck into my dreams WITHOUT my permission and stole my first kiss, VERY RUDELY, I might add."_

 _He chuckled at my outburst, amusement playing across his features. "I hardly stole it from you. If I recall, you kissed me first, and then begged me to call you Chizuru. Why fight what you know you want?"_

 _"Why visit me without permission? It's inappropriate, you know." He looked a little surprised at my knowledge of demon etiquette. "Sen is having me take classes in all kinds of things, etiquette is one of them. I'm exhausted from that."_

 _"Ah, she is training you to be my wife; how sweet of her." Chikage responded._

 _This time it was my turn to laugh with indignation. Unfortunately, it came out as more of a graceless chortle. I looked down, slightly embarrassed._

 _We sat in mildly awkward silence for a few minutes as I stared at my hands trying to calm my racing heart. Then, Chikage reached under my chin and pulled my eyes up to his liquid pools of ruby. "Chizuru, please show me your demon form again. I wish to see you in all your glory."_

 _"I…I don't know how…" I looked down again, my feelings conflicted. He was so gentle with me; where was the killer I had feared previously?_

 _"Ah, I can help with that." He swiftly pulled me into his lap and swept me up into a passionate kiss. The heat curled through my body, radiating out from the center until it reached my toes. His hands drew circles across my back, trailing heat and electricity along with their movement. He moved to kiss down my neck, then took a little nibble of my ear, making a soft moan escape my lips. "Chizuru… you are so beautiful, your power is intoxicating." He whispered into my ear._

 _I pulled back from him, a quizzical look on my face. While we had been kissing, his hair had turned white, his eyes a liquid gold, and horns had grown from his forehead._

 _"The true demon form comes out most easily when aroused…" Chikage trailed off. I reached up and touched his horns, fascinated. He took my hand, and moved it to my own forehead, where horns had also grown. He also gestured to my hair, which had turned white._

 _I stood up and walked over to the pond at the other end of the courtyard. Looking at the reflection, I saw my demon form for the first time. Chikage was right… I looked… Powerful. Chikage's reflection appeared above my own; we looked quite well matched, I reflected._

 _"I should let you rest," he mumbled. "Goodnight, Chizuru." He kissed my cheek, then vanished. Gradually, my reflection faded back to the Chizuru I knew, the weak girl that had come to Kyoto alone in search of her father. I turned and lay in the grass, staring at the moon._

 _Who was Chikage Kazama, and why did he want me? Sen was so convinced he was a terrible person, but he had been so gentle with me. Was he simply manipulating me; was this a game? I reflected on this for a while, watching the moon. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, the dream faded and deep slumber overtook me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Chizuru**

I didn't see Chikage for several weeks after that. When I asked Sen, she said the war was reaching a fever pitch; and he was off taking care of tasks for the Sa-cho alliance. During the time that he was away, I found myself missing Chikage dearly. His snarky attitude and staggering ego had somehow become endearing. I was truly a twisted woman if I was falling in love with the monster trying to trick me into being his broodmare. I needed to figure out what to do with him.

One evening, Sen and I were enjoying the weather in the courtyard together when she brought up Chikage herself.

"Chizuru, how do you feel about Kazama? I don't think he will stop until he has what he wants…" She looked at me worriedly.

I blushed, looking down at the ground. "I…I think I might… kind of be ok with being with him…" I trailed off, the embarrassment getting the better of me.

Surprisingly, Sen simply nodded, as if she already had a hint of my feelings. "Do you think you could love him?"

"I'm not worried about loving Chi, I mean, Kazama. I'm more worried about him having the ability to love me. Is a demon even capable of caring for another in that way?"

Sen looked at me curiously, "Of course they can, you're a demon, you know." I looked down guiltily, she was right. If I could love, other demons could love. "Demons live for a very long time; and when they marry, it's for life. It's a very serious commitment," Sen continued.

"So you are saying if he had, let's say, proposed to me, it would mean he was serious about caring about me…?"

"Well, yes, why, has he expressed such sentiments?"

"He has, but I can't tell if he is trying to manipulate me or not…"

"Ah. Unfortunately, I don't think I can help much with that. You may just need to take a leap of faith on this. Yes, most demon marriages are monogamous, but that doesn't mean they all are. I can't promise he isn't manipulating you. If he says he will marry you, it's likely he intends to. However, I can't promise he won't have mistresses or that he won't hurt you."

"Yea…" I trailed off sadly. Sen patted my hand apologetically, then stood. "We should sleep. Try not to dwell on this so much, you have time to figure out what you want. Good night," she said as she walked off in the direction of her room.

 _I found myself standing in a field surrounded by sakura trees, fallen cherry blossoms littering the ground. "Chikage…?"_

 _He appeared from behind a tree, coming towards me with a lazy, confident gait. "You do realize that is the first time you've ever actually called me Chikage. I think I quite like it."_

 _He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Are you well?" he asked._

 _"Yes, I'm fine. My lessons are going well; my self-defense skills and ability to change forms has improved significantly. Unfortunately, I fail at etiquette. Apparently I'm destined to be a rude demon; there are far too many customs."_

 _He pulled back, smiling, "It's alright; I'm not a particularly polite demon either. We will make an excellent match."_

 _"Where are you?" I asked shyly._

 _"You've missed me then, that's good. Not that I'm particularly surprised. I'm at war, but I will be back for you in a few weeks once my debt is paid."_

 _I snorted, "What makes you think I'm waiting for you? Sen has demon suitors lining up out the door to meet me." His face suddenly turned dark and dangerous._

 _"You are mine. I will not share, and I will kill anyone that lays a hand on you." He gripped me tighter, tension rolling off of him in waves._

 _Unfortunately, I couldn't keep my straight face any longer and burst out laughing. The tension changed to frustration and annoyance; he realized I was joking. "Teasing does not please me…" he stated coolly._

 _"Oh, loosen up. I haven't seen you in ages. Besides, I wouldn't expect you to share; just as I would never share you," I hinted, pouting playfully._

 _"Oh really, and what will you do if other women disagree with that sentiment and flirt with me anyways?" he returned, playing along._

 _I waved my hand dismissively, doing my best to mimic his bored demeanor, "Slay them with a single strike of my kodachi, naturally." Chikage smiled widely, laughing uproariously._

 _"And I will have to come to your rescue because we all know you can't effectively defend yourself, no matter how well you hold that sword of yours."_

 _I glowered in response, he was mocking me. Turning, I found a straight, 3 ft long stick and settled into a fighting stance. "I've been learning; and I learn quickly." I changed form, facing off with him._

 _Chikage continue smiling, finding his own stick. He motioned for me to attack, then waited patiently. I examined his stance, determining the best direction to attack in. Chikage was right-handed, so his left side was weakest. I ran towards him, feinting right, then attacking from the left; the opposite of most other fighters. He parried easily, and I jumped back, maintaining my defense._

 _"You have been learning; I'm impressed," he stated, his eyebrows rising in surprise at my advance._

 _I stepped forward, knocking both of our sticks from our hands. Leaning forward, I pulled him to me and kissed him quickly, then turned to run across the field before he could pull me closer. Giggling, I ran, Chikage chasing after me playfully, attempting to grab at the flying sleeves of my kimono. Suddenly, he was in front of me, catching me as our momentum threw us to the sakura-covered ground._

 _He smiled, pulling me into the crook of his arm. "You are a wonder, Chizuru." He stroked my white hair gently as my laughter slowly died._

 _"Can I ask you something?" I asked, suddenly turning solemn. He shrugged in response, continuing to intently stare at the hair between his fingers. "Do you really care about me? Will you really be able to love me one day?"_

 _"Why do you ask such a question?"_

 _"I'm afraid to trust you. I hear so many bad things; I've seen you do bad things. Half of me thinks you are just acting to get me in bed…" I trailed off, distraught._

 _Chikage was silent for a little while, then he let the last strands of my hair slip through his fingers, moving to pull my chin up until my eyes met his, "Has my protection not been enough? What can I do to make you trust me?"_

 _I pursed my lips, contemplating this question. I honestly didn't know. I mulled this over for a while, Chikage returning his attentions to my hair again. It had faded back to its usual brown. "Chikage, I've found that for whatever reason, you do not lie. If you promise me I will be the only woman for you, forever, I will marry you." I looked up at him expectantly; but he was looking away suddenly, the expression on his face changing to concern._

 _"I must go." He leaned forward and captured my lips in his, slow and deliberate. He was gone before I opened my eyes, the taste of him still lingering._

I woke the next morning feeling even more troubled about Chikage. Why did he leave so suddenly? Was it to avoid my question, or was it simply a coincidence? Was he even paying attention when I told him I would marry him? These questions lingered throughout the day, distracting me from my lessons. I wandered back to my room after my demon politics lesson, trying to figure out what to do, when Sen popped out of my room.

"Chizuru, you have a visitor. Please follow me." I followed behind her; could the visitor be Chikage!?

Sen escorted me into a room near the front of the house. I was shocked by the person I found sitting there, my father, Kodo Yukimura.

"Father!" I threw myself in his arms.

"Chizuru! I've missed you. Are you well? I was surprised to discover you were here, but I came as soon as I could."

"Oh Father, I'm so excited to see you. Where have you been?"

"All in good time, for now, I want to take you to dinner. We should catch up."

I looked up at Sen, not sure what to do. She nodded in encouragement.

"Ok. I will change."

I returned shortly after, ready to go out for a few hours. Sen gave me a hug, and I followed my father out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 - Chizuru**

We walked through Kyoto for 45 minutes until we came upon a large mansion, stopping at the gate. I looked at my father, confused.

"We are having dinner at the residence I currently reside in. Come on, there is someone I would like you to meet." Kodo walked through the gate, pulling me along behind him.

We walked down the main path, passing what appeared to be the gardens of the house. I couldn't yet see the main buildings, but the landscape was positively breathtaking. We were walled in on three sides, a koi pond sitting to the left with a small stone bridge crossing it. To the right, the path seemed to wind through patches of bamboo, various flowers, and a large vegetable garden heavy with food.

We passed through some bamboo to find the path opened up to a large open area, some kind of training area, perhaps? The far left wall appeared to contain an arsenal of various weapons from katana to spears. Directly in front was a massive house, the engawa expanding the length of the compound, from wall to wall, and disappearing back into the depths.

We stepped up and walked straight into the first room, a large dining room of sorts lined with cushions. It was empty except for one person, a mirror image of myself dressed in Western clothes. I stopped abruptly, Kodo still tugging on my arm as he walked forward.

"Nice to see you again, dear sister." Kaoru droned, standing up to walk in my direction.

"Kaoru…" I whispered, the surprise at running into her again, here of all places, making it difficult for me to respond appropriately.

"Yes, I'm sure you are surprised to see me. But please, sit down, I'm starving and we have much to discuss." Kaoru sneered, gesturing at a nearby cushion.

I seated myself, Kodo next to me. "Why are you dressed as a man?" I blurted, unable to control myself.

Kaoru laughed, it was a sinister, malicious sound that sent chills down my spine; this was a person that held no love for me. "Because I am a man, dear sister, your twin brother to be exact."

I gaped at him, then turned to Kodo for affirmation. "We will explain, let's eat while we talk," he stated, raising his hand to gesture toward the door as a servant girl entered with trays for each of us.

I was famished, so while Kodo and Kaoru took turns explaining between bites, I started to eat.

They explained that Kodo was not my real father. Kaoru and my family had been destroyed, slaughtered and burned by the humans at our home in the northern domains. Kaoru and I, the only survivors, were split up to protect us better.

"Not that I was protected," Kaoru sneered in response to Kodo's explanation. "I've suffered greatly, dear sister, it's partially your fault. I believe you owe me a significant debt."

I looked over at him, the surprise of the story had finally ebbed, and I was realizing I had family in the world, a brother. My heart swelled, "I am sorry to hear you suffered. I hope I can make up for that by being here for you now…" I smiled at him, hoping my openness would ease the anger that seemed to radiate off his body at my presence.

"We will see…" he trailed off ominously.

His coldness worried me, but I wasn't about to give up on my family so easily. When our meal was finished, I stood up to leave, turning to Kodo.

"I suppose it's about time you took me back to Sen's; it's getting awfully late and the sun has already set." I looked expectantly at him, but received no acknowledgement.

I heard Kaoru stand, but I kept my eyes trained on Kodo. He glanced at me briefly before quickly turning away and stating, "You are staying with us, Chizuru. We aren't letting you go again…" His words seemed caring enough, but the tension in the atmosphere had grown frightening and dangerous.

I turned, determined to make my own way out of there. Something slammed painfully into the back of my head just as I reached the door, and I felt my body crumple to the ground, my vision blurring. Just before my world went black, Kaoru's twisted face swam into view, smiling broadly in triumph.

I woke up the next day to Kodo shaking me awake. I was bound, laying in a bed in a room I didn't recognize.

"Chizuru, wake up." Kodo shook me again. Slowly, I opened my eyes, peering blearily into his face.

Next to him sat a tray of breakfast. He unbound me slowly, then gestured to the breakfast, "You should eat, but don't try to run. There are guards at your door and at every exit. Kaoru has given them permission to kill; you won't make it out of here alive."

"Why are you doing this, both of you?" I mumbled.

Kodo sighed. "I love you Chizuru; I won't let anything bad happen to you as long as you cooperate. Kaoru loves you too, in his own way. He's just suffered much, you need to give him time to warm up to you; I know he will. We are going to be a family again and rebuild our clan. We need you to help us do that."

"But why kidnap me; why not just ask me to come on my own?"

He signed again. "It's Chikage Kazama. He's after me, after us both. We feared if you knew we were coming for you; he would setup a trap for us. That man does not want what is best for you, but we do. We needed to spirit you away from the entire situation you had landed in; you are not ready to understand demon politics." I looked at him skeptically, but said nothing. There was something strange going on here that he wasn't telling me.

"Well, eat for now. I have something to attend to, but I will be back shortly. I would like to give you a physical, after which we can walk in the gardens. They are beautiful here, a world of their own. Perhaps you can help tend the vegetable garden while you are here, something to keep you busy…?" He smiled at me tentatively before turning to leave.

I pulled the tray closer to myself, looking around me as I ate. Well at least the accommodations weren't so bad, and the food was quite good. Something was really suspicious here, but I was with my father and brother. Perhaps things would work themselves out over time. Shrugging, I returned to finishing my food.

**Sen's House**

Kimigiku walked into the dining room where Princess Sen was eating her breakfast. "Princess Sen, we have heard no news of Yukimura Chizuru. Her father did not take her to any local restaurants, and no one has seen her at all. Kodo was no doubt very careful not to be seen, with the Shinsengumi out looking for her. Should I notify Lord Kazama? I doubt he will be pleased we lost her…"

Sen looked up from her food, considering Kimigiku's report, "This is concerning, yes; but perhaps it became too late for her to return home last night. We should not alert Lord Kazama; I don't need him turning his wrath on this household. Please continue to keep an eye out for her; and if she has not returned by tonight, we will send out a full scale search. Our resources should be more than enough to find her without notifying Lord Kazama." Sen turned back to her breakfast while Kimigiku withdrew to follow the orders.

"Where are you Chizuru…" Sen mumbled worriedly to the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cassiel** \- Thanks for the review! My French is a bit rusty; but I really appreciate your encouragement! I hope you are still enjoying the story.

 **nakigaoyuu** \- Thank you for reading! My interest in Hakuoki started with the game, and I personally felt like Chizuru had too much of a stockholm syndrome type of reaction to the Shinsengumi. My intention was for this story to deviate early enough in the plot that Chizuru would have not yet had a chance to see the more "human" side of Hijikata and the others; the side she inevitably falls in love with. In addition, there needed to be a much less threatening start to Chizuru's relationship with Kazama. It suited the purposes of the story, but maybe wasn't the most natural progression based on Chizuru's personality in the anime. I've certainly taken a liberal amount of creative license with her personality here. I do appreciate the feedback and am glad it makes more sense after the second chapter.

 **Fleur Lilas** \- I'm so happy to hear you are enjoying it so far; thank you for the review!

 **Susnsmsh** \- There are 4 more chapters on deck, plus an epilogue. I'm sorry you think the chapters are too short; I'll try to add some length to them if I can. Thank you for reading.

 **Guest** \- I'm sorry to disappoint, but the Shinsengumi only reappear in this story VERY briefly near the end. This plot assumes that after Chizuru's demon form is revealed so abruptly, the Shinsengumi completely turn on her. She is far too similar to the Rasetsu and "clearly" has a connection to the demons of the Sa-Cho alliance. The Shinsengumi live in a black and white world where people are either enemies or friends. In my opinion, from Hijikata's perspective, he saw someone transform into a creature he had learned to loathe right before his eyes; someone he was only just barely beginning to trust. I feel like Hijikata is more the type to react, consequences be damned.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Chizuru**

**Kodo and Kaoru's House**

Kodo returned to my room shortly before midday. He walked in carrying a few medical supplies, writing utensils, and paper. "You look in better spirits," He stated, smiling at me.

"I've brought some tools for you to write to Princess Sen. We wouldn't want her worrying about you, now would we?" He continued, setting everything down. "You can spend your afternoon writing to her. I thought it might help you relax a bit." He smiled again.

Sitting down next to me, he started to check my vitals. "Well, at least they have been taking excellent care of you. I'm so glad to see you healthy. I started to worry when I heard the Shinsengumi had kidnapped you." His check was thorough, but generally a standard physical.

"One last thing, I need to take some of your blood. I realize this is a bit unusual, but it's a new test for health that I have developed. It helps me spot some of the more difficult diseases. I just want to be sure you are well…" He trailed off, holding his hand out expectantly. "Please give me your arm."

"Um, ok…" I replied. This was strange; he had never taken my blood during a physical in the past. I gave him my arm, and he produced a small knife from the folds of his sleeves.

"This will sting, but it should heal nearly immediately. Don't pull away, or I might accidentally hurt you." Kodo smiled reassuringly, drawing a line across my palm with the knife. It stung, but I did my best not to pull away. Blood welled into my palm, and he collected it into a small vial. Then he wiped my hand clean with a cloth, the cut already a white, fading line against my skin.

"It looks like your awakening to your demon form has increased the speed of your healing. I expected this, but it is still an excellent sign." He smiled again, then gathered all his tools together and stood. "Shall we go explore the garden now?"

I was startled by his strange behavior; but as he said, he hadn't hurt me and this was my father. I had to believe he was telling me the truth, so I shrugged and stood with him. We walked outside. To my surprise, my room was directly in front of part of the vegetable gardens. Apparently they extended all the way along the eastern wall of the building. We stepped onto the path, Kodo taking my hand to lead me through the rows of vegetables.

He stopped and pointed out each one for me; daikon, beans, peppers, kabocha, cabbage, shitake. Everything they needed to produce the delicious meals we had were lined up in neat, well-kept rows.

"I would like you to tend to this garden during your stay here. It will keep you busy, and I remember how much you cared for our own garden in Edo. I thought it might make you happy. There is a shed over there," He pointed to a small building 50 feet away against the eastern wall, "All the tools you will need are in there. Feel free to ask me if you need anything else." He smiled again, appearing genuinely pleased to have me here.

I was still confused by his behavior, but this was a nice return to normality for me. Back with my father, a garden to tend. I was still worried about Kaoru, but I found myself smiling in return. "Thank you, father. I'm so happy to see you again." I gave him a brief hug, and then turned my attention to the shed.

I worked in the garden for a little while, Kodo working beside me. We sat in companionable silence while we worked, enjoying the labor together. When the sun passed its apex, Kodo turned to me, "It's getting quite hot out here; why don't you return to your room and write that letter to Sen. I have to attend to other things for the rest of the day."

I nodded, returning our tools to the shed. He walked off in the other direction, and I returned to my room. As Kodo had said, a guard stood at my door. He had apparently been watching us tend the garden. "Would you like a bath, Lady Yukimura?" he asked when I reached my door.

"Yes, please. That would be nice. Perhaps before dinner? Can you please let me know when it's available?"

"Not a problem. I will alert you when you can take your bath." He replied, opening the door to my room for me. This would take some getting used to, but I suppose I couldn't complain about their treatment of me so far.

I entered my room and set to work on the letter for Sen.

 _Dearest Sen,_

 _My father and brother have kidnapped me; however, do not worry. Although it took me by surprise, I would like to stay here and learn to become a family. Chikage should return in a few weeks, will you please tell him to come for me here? My father and brother do not approve of our courtship, but I think I can convince them in the coming weeks. I miss him dearly and fear he has already captured my heart. I will have to trust him; despite your warnings, there is no going back now. I hope to see you again soon._

 _Your dear friend,_

 _Chizuru_

That night, I slept peacefully. Yes, I was being held captive by my father and brother; but it didn't really feel like being held captive. They were treating me wonderfully, and I felt at home here. Their behavior had been a bit odd, but I decided it was worth sticking around if it meant getting my family back.

**Sen's House**

Kimigiku called from outside Sen's room, "Princess Sen, a letter has arrived from Yukimura Chizuru," she called through the door.

Sen stood, opening the door. "Really?" she asked, surprised. "Please let me read it." Sen took the letter held out by Kimigiku.

Opening it, she began to read aloud, "Dearest Sen, my father has asked that I stay with him. He has need of me here, and I must obey. Please don't look for me, and do not tell Chikage where I have gone. My father is capable of protecting me from him, and I do not wish his advances to continue. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend; I fear I will never see you again. All the best, Chizuru." Sen looked surprised by the contents.

"I wonder what her father could have said to her to change her mind about Lord Kazama. Before she left, I was under the impression that she was falling in love with him. No matter, as long as she is happy, I shouldn't get involved. Thank you, Kimigiku, please call off the search." Sen sighed, disappointed by the suddenness of Chizuru's disappearance. If only she could speak with her, hear this change of opinion directly from her lips, she would feel much more comfortable following Chizuru's requests.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 - Chizuru**

I had been with my father and Kaoru for several weeks already when I awoke to a great amount of commotion. Footsteps rapidly approached my door, followed by the door being thrown open and Kaoru's annoyed face appearing. "We are leaving. Pack up, now." He stated simply. He turned to go, then paused. "Oh, and you will be traveling in that…" He pointed to what looked like a wooden cage on wheels. He smiled evilly, then stalked off.

I was stunned speechless, we were leaving? What about Sen and Chikage? Did they know? I looked around at my sparse belongings, packing would take only a few seconds. Instead, I decided to get dressed and write a quick letter to Sen explaining the situation. Sealing it, I stepped outside to look for father.

Suddenly, I found myself in the air, the letter fluttering to the floor. The nearest guard had hoisted me over his shoulder and was walking me to the cage Kaoru had created for me. I struggled, to no avail; and he threw me in, locking the door. Kaoru strode forward, holding my letter.

"This is not going to make it to Princess Sen, I apologize." Then he tore it up and dropped the remains on the ground. "The first one didn't make it either. Fear not, they won't be expecting to hear from you ever again. I sent Princess Sen my love." Kaoru sneered, then strode off.

A few hours later we started to move out of Kyoto. They had covered my cage with a cloth, making it appear like any box or wagon carrying goods. We moved slowly, but the bumping and jostling made my teeth rattle.

I sat, mulling over my predicament for a while, trying to figure out how to escape. We had at least 50 men with us, based on the number of guards I had seen at the mansion. I wasn't going to be able to fight my way out. Instead, I decided to try contacting Chikage, perhaps he would know what to do. When we finally made it to the quiet of the woods, I did my best to get comfortable, and went to sleep in the hopes he would appear in my dreams.

Several hours later I was jolted awake by Kodo. "You need to drink some water and eat something," he mumbled quietly through the bars. It was dark already, and it appeared the group had made camp for the night.

"Where's Kaoru, Kodo? What's going on?" I whispered, taking the rice ball and cup he offered.

Kaoru materialized out of the darkness, laughing. "What you don't know, Chizuru, is your dear father here has tricked you. We've been using your blood to create Rasetsu. All these men, they are stronger, faster, and more resilient than any Rasetsu you've encountered; and you, dear sister, are going to produce many heirs with their help."

I looked at Kaoru, then Kodo, shocked speechless. Apparently my naiveté had lead me into another very dangerous situation, one I couldn't see myself easily escaping. Kaoru smiled again, then grabbed Kodo and started to walk off, "We will discuss this tomorrow, sister," he hollered, waving.

The next morning, I was awoken by the jolt of the wheels beneath me; we were moving. This time, Kaoru didn't bother to put a sheet over my cage. Instead, he walked next to me, gloating. I listened to him rant for hours about the horrors of humanity, building a new Yukimura clan, and utilizing the strength of the Rasetsu to take over all of Japan. I sat silently, listening intently, but refusing to speak in return. He could tell me all his plans, but I would resolutely remain uncooperative.

During my captivity, I received one meal, one cup of water, and one bathroom break per day. The trip was agonizing. We were going north-east, but that was all I could ascertain. My knowledge of geography was limited at best.

I found my best hope for rescue was Chikage; but no matter how often I slept, he never appeared in my dreams. Two days into our journey, I was beginning to despair and the monotony was making me jumpy. Instead of going insane from boredom, I decided it was best to try and get information out of Kaoru.

As usual, he came to talk to me sometime after we stopped for lunch. "Kaoru, you can't keep me in here for the entire trip. I will die before we get there. You need me healthy."

"Oh, I'll make sure you don't die. The plan is to make you suffer for a while; you are far too important to my plans to die in that cage of yours. It's fun to watch though." Kaoru smiled twistedly.

I sighed loudly, exasperation apparent in my tone, "Where are you taking me Kaoru!?"

He waggled a finger in front of my face, "I can't tell you everything, now can I?" and he walked off towards the front of the group.

Kaoru didn't come back to talk to me after that, and my boredom turned into constant napping. Four days since we had left, and still no sign of Chikage.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Kazama**

Kazama appeared at Sen's doorstep. "Hello Princess Sen," he greeted her, uncharacteristically warmly, "Where is Chizuru?"

Sen looked down; she had been dreading this moment since receiving Chizuru's letter. What could she tell him? "Ah, Lord Kazama, it's good to see you again. Chizuru has left our care…"

His face darkened immediately, tension and anger rolling off of him in waves. "What do you mean, 'Left your care,' she was staying here when I left; I expect her to be here now that I've returned." His red eyes narrowed. "If looks could kill…" Sen thought to herself.

"I'm sorry to say, she is no longer interested in being courted by you. When she made that decision, she also made the choice to leave my care." Sen replied calmly.

A brief moment of confusion and hurt crossed his face before the angry mask snapped back into place. Kazama's hand moved deliberately to the hilt of his sword. "Princess Sen, you will tell me where she is or I will slaughter every man, woman, and child in this household…"

Kimigiku and several other guards stepped in between Sen and Kazama, also reaching for their weapons. Sen waved them down, "There is no need for bloodshed Lord Kazama; she is not interested. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"I have reason to believe Chizuru is in danger. Kodo Yukimura is creating Rasetsu, and rumors have suggested that he needs her blood to strengthen them. Her brother, Kaoru Nagumo, is also after her. We've gotten wind of even more disturbing rumors that they intend to breed her with the Rasetsu to bring back the Yukimura clan. You will tell me where she is Sen. This is not a request; I will protect what is mine." Kazama spoke through gritted teeth, his agitation clear by the twitch of his sword hand.

Slowly, realization dawned on Sen, Chizuru was with her father. Could she be in danger and not know? "Would Kodo hurt her!?" she exclaimed, feeling herself start to panic. Kazama simply glared at her in response. "Wait, she sent me a letter. I will get it."

Sen stepped out of the room to fetch the letter. By the time she had returned, the tension had eased somewhat, both Kazama and her guards having backed down. Kazama had seated himself in a corner but immediately jumped up when she entered. She handed him the letter and he skimmed it quickly.

"Do you know where they are?" He asked steadily.

"No, I'm sorry Lord Kazama. I thought the letter was genuine. Do you think she is in danger? What can we do?" she asked, concern evident in the quiver of her voice.

Without a second glance or word, Kazama turned and walked out, malice coiling off him like dark tendrils as he walked away. Sen had lost her in the first place; there was no way he would trust her with Chizuru's protection again.

Kazama returned to the hotel he was staying at with Amagiri and Shiranui; they were waiting in his room when he arrived.

"Amagiri, I need you to find Kodo Yukimura; he has kidnapped my mate. Shiranui, you need to look for Kaoru Nagumo; I have reason to believe he is a threat. Go, now, I have something I must attend to immediately."

Kazama plopped down on his futon, fear overtaking him. Chizuru was missing, had been missing for several weeks if the date on Sen's letter was correct; and he hadn't known about it. Guilt, a feeling he was wholly unfamiliar with, made him feel nauseous and restless. How could he not know? Sighing, he laid down. It was midday, but perhaps he could catch Chizuru in a nap. He needed to see her, right now.

* * *

 **Chizuru**

 _I found myself in a hotel room; a window in front of me overlooking the mountains of Kyoto. The air was crisp and cool, adding a pleasant briskness to the atmosphere. Suddenly, I was wrapped in a tight embrace, the smell of nutmeg and lavender enveloping me comfortingly. "Chizuru, you're ok," he trailed off, burying his face in my back._

 _"Chikage! I've missed you." I mumbled, turning so I could wrap my arms around him tightly. "I expected you to come for me soon, but…" Chikage shushed me with a passionate kiss, pulling me closer to his warmth._

 _He paused, pulling back abruptly, "Why are you so thin? You look really ill, actually…"_

 _"You don't want to know," I cautioned, knowing his rage would be unpleasant._

 _"If they are hurting you…" the tension in his body beginning to build._

 _I put my hands on his cheeks, bringing his face around to look at me, "I'll be fine. Just come get me, please. What I'm experiencing now is nothing compared to what they have planned."_

 _The tension didn't ease, but he covered my hands with his own, looking at me tenderly. Guilt crossed his face, an expression I never expected from Chikage. Leaning up, I kissed him gently, "This is not your fault. You did everything you could to protect me; I got myself into this. It's a good thing I have such a great man around to rescue me from myself."_

 _He smirked, the usual conceited demeanor overtaking his features. "Yes, I will rescue you. Know that," he declared, hugging me close. We sat, taking comfort from each other for several minutes._

 _I sighed, turning to more serious matters. "They will wake me up soon… As you must already know, I'm travelling with Kodo and the_ Rasetsu _. They've locked me in a box; and they are using my blood to make the_ Rasetsu _stronger. You can't come for me alone, Chikage, they are frightening warriors."_

 _"Do you have any idea where you are?" he asked, frowning as I shook my head solemnly in response._

 _"No," I sulked, "North, north-east… probably."_

 _"You are mine to protect and care for, I have many resources at my disposal. I will find you," he paused meaningfully, "I have something for you." Smiling cockily, Kazama pulled something small from the folds of his kimono._

 _Pulling my left hand forward, he placed a beautiful ruby ring on my finger, haloed with diamonds. The color perfectly matched his eyes. "To remind you that I promise to be only yours, just as you are mine. You will be my wife, as soon as this war is over. I don't want you to forget that." He leaned forward, kissing me gently, "I will see you soon," he whispered, then disappeared._

I found myself being shook awake by Kaoru. "You are to be completely silent now, or I will have the Rasetsu murder anyone we cross paths with on our journey." I nodded solemnly; understanding that he would absolutely follow through on this threat. I would have to bide my time until Chikage could find me.

Kaoru threw the sheet over my cage, and I was thrown into darkness. We continued forward for about an hour, then the pathway suddenly felt… unstable? My cage had stopped moving forward, but it was somehow shifting back and forth. A loud bird cry erupted nearby when it suddenly hit me, we had boarded a ship. Men started barking orders to cast off, and the rocking suddenly became more pronounced. We were starting to move, and I had no idea where we were going.

* * *

 **Kazama**

Kazama found himself staring at the ceiling of his hotel room; the warmth of Chizuru already fading from his arms. Sitting up, he felt the fury at his predicament start to turn his vision red. Chizuru was not only in danger, they were obviously starving her. How dare they treat the future Lady Kazama like a slave.

He stood, pushing the anger to the back of his mind. He would most certainly unleash the full force of his power upon Kaoru and Kodo, but to find her he needed to remain calm. Just at that moment, Amagiri appeared at his door.

"The Sa-Cho alliance is pushing north. It appears the Rasetsu were created under their direction, and they are moving them to Sendai for a direct attack on the Shinsengumi from two fronts. If the Rasetsu will be in Sendai, I imagine so will Kodo."

Kazama nodded his acknowledgment, turning to the window and looking longingly out at the mountains leading north.

"I will prepare a ship for our passage. We can travel more swiftly than their large group, perhaps we can catch them before they reach the harbor or beat them to Sendai and prepare an ambush."

"Yes. Find Shiranui, we are leaving within the hour," he turned, leveling his gaze at Amagiri. "Also, contact Princess Sen. Tell her if she wants to help, she will send me five of her best men to use as I see fit. They will accompany us to Sendai. When I spoke to Chizuru, she warned me these new Rasetsu were stronger and faster than the originals. They have her blood in them. I may be confident in my ability to protect her, but we can't take any chances when we have no idea what we might be walking into."

Amagiri turned, disappearing into the deepening dusk. Kazama sighed, Chizuru was proving she attracted trouble like a magnet; first the Shinsengumi, then him, he smirked, and now her brother. At least he could count on his married life being interesting.

He looked wistfully out the window, "And somehow, she has managed to burrow into my heart," he reflected aloud. "I love you, Chizuru," he whispered to the air, testing out this new feeling that was blossoming despite the separation. Sighing heavily, he turned to pack and prepare himself for the chase ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **Kazama**

Two days later, Kazama found himself looking at the approaching shore of Sendai harbor. They had made record time, arriving at Nagoya harbor within 6 hours, an impressive feat even for the exceptional strength of demons. They boarded a ship heading for Sendai shortly before dawn the same night; and after 36 hours of favorable winds, had managed to arrive.

Is Chizuru already here? Kazama wondered, looking out over the mountains rising before him.

"Lord Kazama" Amagiri called from across the boat. "We will be arriving in approximately one hour," he continued, crossing the deck to stand next to Kazama.

"Good, you will go to the shipyard master and find out if any other boats have come in with 50 samurai aboard. Tell Shiranui to find us some lodgings. The rest of the men will stay with me. We will walk into the city and see if we can receive any news of Kodo, Kaoru, or Chizuru. We must make quick work of this."

1 hour later, Kazama found himself stepping off the boat with Sen's five men in tow. The six split up, each going in a different direction to ask locals about sightings. Kazama was speaking to a store merchant in the middle of town when Amagiri found him.

"Lord Kazama, their ship came in near dawn, several hours before we arrived. According to the shipyard, there was no girl with them, but a group of samurai passed through on their way to Sendai Castle. I imagine that's where they are," Amagiri reported.

Kazama rested his hand on his sword hilt, contemplating this news. They could attack now, but none of them had slept since leaving Kyoto. They would be stronger attacking after some sleep. Turning to look at Amagiri, Kazama sighed heavily, "We need some rest. We will attack after dark. Find the others and tell them to meet me in front of the hotel at 9PM. Until then, they should rest."

Having finished giving his orders, Kazama walked off in the direction of the hotel Shiranui had procured, his concern for Chizuru weighing heavily on his heart. He hadn't slept in two days; and as a result, did not have an opportunity to check up on her. Was she ok?

Sticking his hand in the pouch at his belt, he fingered the antique ring his mother had given him, the feel of the ruby bringing him comfort. With any luck, Chizuru was asleep, and he could let her know they would be coming for her tonight.

 _Kazama materialized inside the garden at Sen's house, pulling Chizuru's essence into the dream with him. "Chizuru" he called from across the courtyard at her. He watched as Chizuru turned slowly, only to reveal a smiling Kaoru Nagumo instead._

 _"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Kazama said coldly, his eyes narrowing at the sudden appearance of Chizuru's twin brother._

 _Kaoru laughed in response, smiling broadly at Kazama. "Surprised I'm not Chizuru? I've been waiting for you all day, what took so long?" he taunted._

 _"Well, sailing here took time," Kazama responded, already bored with the conversation. Kaoru smiled cruelly in response, putting him on edge. Something wasn't right about this situation._

 _"Too bad you traveling to Sendai was in vain. I'm sure you don't want to rupture your relationship with the Sa-cho alliance by coming and raiding our compound. We're here under their orders; I'm sure they'd be upset if you slaughtered the Rasetsu over a broodmare."_

 _"My affairs are just that, my affairs. I'm not worried about some silly human alliance."_

 _"Well, lucky for you, you don't have to worry about the alliance. Your reason for attacking is no longer with us."_

 _Kazama paused, confusion crossing his face. "What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion._

 _"Oh," Kaoru smirked, "I suppose I forgot to mention the reason for my visiting you." He paused for effect, changing his expression to a fake, somber frown. "I've discovered the new Rasetsu have a small issue with bloodlust."_

 _"And?" Kazama replied, the boredom returning._

 _"When we arrived, I decided it was about time we got Chizuru pregnant. I mean, it takes time to have children; and we need to start the new Yukimura clan as soon as possible…"_

 _Kazama's face darkened, "You let the Rasetsu have their way with her!?"_

 _Kaoru waved his hand dismissively, "She needed more suffering in her life to be an appropriate member of my family. Regardless, she's dead now, so it's moot." The shock on Kazama's face made Kaoru chuckle, "Yea, the Rasetsu lost control, one of them cut her to pieces before we could reach her." Kaoru sighed loudly, "I'll have to find someone else to birth the next generation. At least you have no reason to come after us anymore."_

 _The hiss of steel rang through the air as Kazama drew his sword, his anger boiling over uncontrollably. "My mate is dead, and you don't think I'm going to avenge her? Are you stupid?" Kazama said tightly, pointing his sword in Kaoru's direction and changing forms._

 _Kaoru held up his hands, "What do you mean, mate? She was just a broodmare for pure-blooded demons. She has no value dead. You will be better served leaving us be," he looked at Kazama, confusion at the ferocity of Kazama's reaction written all over his face._

 _"I will torture you endlessly until you die a slow, unbearably painful death," Kazama growled. Leaping forward, he swung powerfully at Kaoru, who disappeared seconds before the blade hit, and sent Kazama tumbling forward into empty space. He caught himself, a scream tearing out of his chest as he stood and looked at the vacated courtyard._

Kazama awoke in his hotel room with a start, a single tear sliding down his cheek. He looked out the window, breathing the chilly air, and allowed the grief to wash over him briefly. A few moments passed, the realization of a life without Chizuru causing him to gasp for breath. Gradually, he pulled himself together, replacing the misery with burning anger.

The sun was only just setting, but he couldn't rest any longer. Kodo and Kaoru would crumple under his wrath. He dressed, then went to wake the others. They were going to Sendai castle immediately and nothing could stop him.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **Kazama**

By the time the eight demons arrived at the west wall of Sendai castle, it was already pitch black. The castle was brightly lit, and there appeared to be a commotion going on inside. Jumping to the top of the wall, his katana already unsheathed, Kazama looked down at the chaos below. Rasetsu were running about, obviously blinded by bloodlust. There were several Shinsengumi soldiers chasing after them, but no Kodo or Kaoru in sight.

"Kill every Rasetsu; I'm going to find Kodo and Kaoru." Kazama called over his shoulder as he dropped into the fray. He ran full tilt into the castle, following the sounds of clashing swords to the heat of battle. A Rasetsu stepped out of a room and was sliced in half by Kazama's sword before his foot even touched the outer hall. Kazama continued to run past, not even glancing at the ashes as he passed. The bloodlust and anger pushed him into full demon form, his eyes turning to a deep burnished gold as he ran, his white locks streaming behind him.

Finally, he reached a central room. Stepping in, he found three Shinsengumi, including Hijikata, battling five Rasetsu, Kaoru, and Kodo. The Shinsengumi were obviously losing. Kazama stepped into the fight, striking down a Rasetsu with a lazy flick of the wrist as he ran towards Kaoru. "Kaoru!" He screamed, sword swinging down in an arc that took off Kaoru's right hand and sent his sword skittering across the room.

"Kazama," Kaoru shouted in shock, jumping back and clutching at his right wrist. Kazama grabbed Kaoru by his robes and threw him back against the nearest wall, growling. Suddenly, the wall opened directly to Kazama's right, revealing an ill looking Chizuru tumbling through the opening into him.

"Chikage!" she called, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I knew you would come for me."

Kazama was stunned. "Chizuru is alive?" he thought, dropping Kaoru and turning to embrace her. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted from his back, and he doubled over. Chizuru was screaming and fawning over him, blood on her hands, something small and oddly knife-shaped protruding from his back.

Chizuru drew her blade, squaring off with Kaoru who had just stabbed Kazama in the back. Kazama watched in horror as Chizuru launched forward at Kaoru, poised for a kill. At the same time, a Rasetsu, unnoticed by Chizuru, leapt forward, his sword swinging down towards her exposed back. Kazama screamed incoherently, fear striking him forcefully.

He reached forward for his katana, trying to stand, knowing there was no way he could make it to Chizuru in time. Her blade connected with Kaoru's chest, his cry of pain overpowered by another cry of pain; the Rasetsu's blade had found a target. Everything had happened so quickly, that all Kazama saw was spattered blood and Hijikata's blade taking the head off the offending Rasetsu.

Launching forward, blade still in his back and blood pooling at his feet, Kazama reached Chizuru to find she was covered in blood and clutching a dying Kodo in her arms. "He saved me. He stepped in front of the blade and saved me," she bawled. Nearby, Kaoru was crawling towards a door, coughing up blood on the once clean tatami as he moved.

Kazama looked around. The battle was over; his own men arriving in the room while the Shinsengumi retreated. Amagiri came to his side, pulling the knife out of his back and wrapping his haori tightly around the wound to staunch the bleeding as much as possible. The wound was a relatively deep puncture, but it would heal completely in a few days. He could already feel his body beginning to stitch itself back together. He turned to Kaoru, who was still attempting to crawl out of the room.

Standing with Amagiri's help, he grabbed his katana and walked to Kaoru. "It looks like you lose," he stated simply, before beheading him in one swift movement. He turned to look at Chizuru, relief at her safety finally washing through him. She was still clutching Kodo, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. "Chizuru, we should go. Leave this mess to Amagiri and the others; we can bury Kodo formally tomorrow," he stated simply, walking towards her and holding out his hand.

Looking up, she smiled at him weakly, nodded, then took his hand. He walked her out of the castle and back to the hotel; her body shaking like a leaf as it clung to his left arm and tears soaking his shoulder. By the time they made it to his room, he was worried her catatonic state might be more permanent than he thought. Perhaps the stress of this whole ordeal had been too much for her.

"Chizuru," he called gently, pulling her eyes up to look at him, "Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head in response, "I'm starving; but I'm ok, whole."

He caught her meaning and nodded, grateful all of Kaoru's lies had no truth in them. Turning, he started to remove his kimono, stripping to dress his wound. Behind him, Chizuru gasped, "Chikage, you're still bleeding. Sit down, I'll tend to your wound immediately," her confidence slowly returning to her voice.

"It's not that bad, already healing," he responded, but obeyed anyways. He was right, the wound was already a gummy, angry red, with just a trickle of blood seeping out. It looked like it was already a few days old.

Chizuru cleaned and dressed the cut carefully, wrapping a white cloth tightly around his abdomen to hold the dressing in place. "When you've finished, please fetch my satchel. It should be lying around here somewhere."

She finished wrapping quickly, then went to grab his bag, handing it back to him. Kazama tugged on her hand, pulling her forward and down until she was sitting between his crossed legs. Rooting around in the sack, he pulled out something small. "I haven't had a chance to give this to you yet," he said, sliding the beautiful ruby ring he had given her in their last dream together onto her ring finger. He smiled, "It suits you."

She stared down at her hand happily while Kazama reached forward and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, a loud gurgle erupted from her stomach, the sound making her face color with embarrassment and ruining the moment.

Kazama chuckled, "Go order us some dinner. Then we should bathe; you're a complete mess Chizuru." He appraised her, the kimono she was wearing was stained with a mixture of mud and blood, the seams pulling apart. Her hair was a tangled mess as well; she probably hadn't been allowed the luxury of a bath in over a week.

Chizuru nodded, stepping out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with two heaping trays. Sitting down, Chizuru devoured hers in a very unlady-like manner, Kazama chuckling occasionally at her mewls of happiness. When they were finished, Chizuru stood to take their trays back to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Chizuru**

I returned to the room, only to find it empty. Realizing Kazama must have gone to the baths already, I grabbed a fresh yukata and wandered in that direction. The women's bath was easy to find; and excited at the prospect of a long soak, I hurriedly undressed and washed.

Dashing to the large bathroom in the exposed cold, I stepped into a room filled with steam. It was a relatively simple room, nothing but a large inset pool-like tub in the center. All I could see was the edge of the pool. Happily stepping in, I dropped down, covering myself up to my neck in the hot water, and leaned back against the wall, releasing a soft sigh of relief.

A deep chuckle erupted only a few feet from me, from a part of the tub that was obscured by the steam. Looking up, confused, I saw Kazama's form materialize in front of me, everything but his chest underwater. Shocked by his appearance, I reached my arms across myself, attempting to shield my body modestly. This made Kazama's chuckle flare up into full blown laughter.

"Chizuru, as far as I'm concerned, we've been husband and wife since you pledged yourself to me weeks ago. Your modesty is endearing, but completely unnecessary." He smiled cheekily, then pulled me towards him, placing my arms neatly around his neck and wrapping his own around my back.

"Chikage… This is the WOMEN'S bath," I whispered back, concern written all over my face as I glanced at the door.

Kazama smiled smugly, "It's our personal bath for the next hour; money will buy you many perks." He sat back, pulling me fully into his lap.

Gasping at the hardness pressing against my leg, a realization dawned that not only did he desire me; but I was in a far more vulnerable position than I had ever been in. Looking up at him shyly, I felt my whole face turn a deep shade of crimson.

"Don't worry," Kazama soothed, pushing my untamed hair back from my face and over my shoulder, "I won't ask for anything you don't want to do. That part of our relationship will come with time."

Nodding, I looked down at the sparkling water and tried to figure out exactly what I wanted. I had never even kissed him in real life; perhaps that was where to start. Looking up, I boldly fisted my hands in his hair and pulled him to me, moving my lips tentatively to his. He was gentle, allowing me to lead him wherever I wished.

As the seconds ticked by, I grew braver, my own needs egging me on. I gripped his hair more firmly in my left hand, my right hand exploring the contours of his chest and shoulders. My kisses grew more urgent, a warm passion pulsating through my body. Kazama moaned, his hands tentatively exploring me as I kissed down his neck and nibbled his right ear.

"You are far more adept at this than I anticipated. I'm afraid I might lose control, and I don't want to do that before you are ready." Kazama stated, gasping for breath.

Immediately releasing him from my ministrations, I moved backwards to give him space, "I'm sorry," I replied, looking at him innocently. He chuckled in response, pulling me back against him and kissing my cheek chastely.

"That doesn't mean stop; it means we should slow down," he said resting his head on my shoulder and snuggling my neck. He nipped me playfully, then cocked his head to the side, listening carefully for something I couldn't hear. "The others are back," he sighed, "We should go and let them soak while the bath is still private. We wouldn't want the humans of this establishment seeing the speed with which our wounds heal, or how caked with blood the men are."

Kazama moved me gently to the side, stood, and stepped out of the bath. He turned, reaching his hand out to me, then burst out laughing at my expression. Never having seen a man naked before, I was gaping at the sight in front of me, my whole body coloring crimson with embarrassment. Kazama reached down, gripped my hand, and pulled me up out of the water, still chuckling, "You will soon grow used to this."

Dragging me with him, he walked back to the changing room. We dressed quickly, then stepped out into the hall. Amagiri was waiting to report to Kazama, so I slipped away back to our room.

Crawling under the covers, I pulled them up to my chin to stave off the cold and settled down to wait for Kazama to return. As I waited, I examined the ring he had given me. It looked like an antique, the gold smooth and worn. The diamonds glittered, sending shimmering flecks of light around the room. The ruby set in the middle truly did remind me of Kazama's crimson, burning eyes.

"It's a family heirloom," Kazama explained, stepping into the room to see me examining the ring, "That ring tells the whole world that not only are you my wife, you are the active female head of the Kazama clan. With it, even Amagiri and Shiranui will obey you," he chuckled at the thought.

Crawling into bed, Kazama wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, burying his head in my hair and inhaling deeply. "Kaoru told me you were dead; I thought I lost you," he mumbled into my back.

I patted his arm, grogginess starting to seep in from the comfort of his warmth. "I'm safe now, and I never have to leave your side again," I whispered back, a soft smile on my face. Turning, I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into this chest. "I love you, Chikage."

"Mmmm, how could you not?" he responded sleepily, stroking my hair with his free hand. I looked up, irked, and gave him a displeased frown. He chuckled lightly in response, kissing me gently. "Would I take a knife to the back for you if I didn't love you? Now let me sleep; rescuing you has exhausted me."

I smiled softly again in response, kissed him one more time, then snuggled into his chest and passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**kirigazette -** Thank you; I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. I really appreciate the feedback and praise. I hope you like the ending too XD

 **Fleur Lilas -** Haha, I thought Kazama would benefit from a little strife; take that ego down a few notches. Thank you for continuing to read my story!

 **nakigaoyuu -** I needed some kind of plot device that would make Sen think Chizuru was ok. Since Sen never saw anything written by Chizuru before she left Kyoto in the anime/game, this was the easiest way to take her out of the picture. I figured it was logical Sen wouldn't realize the letter was a fake so easily (she's a bit gullible in my opinion), but Kazama is skeptical of everything. It seemed an effective way to continue the story in the way I wanted. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story; I hope you find this ending satisfactory.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE – 1 year later**

 **Chizuru and Kazama**

"CHIKAGE!" Chizuru yelled at the top of her lungs; her body rolling awkwardly in the futon.

Kazama appeared at the door, "Are you ok?"

"Fine, I'm just stuck. I'm getting too big, I can't get up out of the futon anymore."

Leaning down, Kazama easily picked her up and set her gently on her feet. "Anything else, Princess?"

Chizuru smiled at his use of the pet name, "Help me to the engawa. I want the fresh air, but I'm having trouble maneuvering my gigantic belly around. It's your fault, so you should feel obliged to help."

Kazama easily swept her up again. He walked outside to the courtyard of their estate, placing her gently in her favorite spot on the engawa, where her back could be propped against a support beam. He sat down next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders and placing his other hand on her belly. "How's the baby today?"

"Mmmm, good… active…," she responded, also rubbing her belly happily. She leaned against Kazama, sighing contentedly.

"I have to leave again, for a few days."

Chizuru's face fell at his statement, "Again?"

"It's only a few days. I wish you could come with me, but I don't think that's a good idea in your current condition. Amagiri will be staying to take care of you," he explained, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "You'll barely notice I'm gone."

"Fine, but I'm not happy you're leaving."

"I know, but it can't be helped," he sighed in response, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

Kazama left an hour later; but Chizuru remained at the engawa, enjoying the crisp morning. Around noon Amagiri appeared next to her.

"Lady Kazama, you should eat lunch, allow me to escort you." He picked her up, as Kazama had, and set her down on her feet. Pulling her arm through his own for stability, he escorted her to the dining room.

Opening the door to the familiar space, she was shocked to find a long, tall, Western style table and chairs. "What's this?" she asked, turning to Amagiri expectantly.

"Lord Kazama thought the Western style furniture may be easier for you, considering the difficulty you have had of late getting up. He had me deliver this in the morning, while you were out at the engawa."

Chizuru smiled to herself; Chikage doted on her in such unexpected ways. Waddling forward, she took a seat, surprised by how comfortable the chair was. A servant placed a tray of food in front of both her and Amagiri. They ate in companionable silence.

"I'd like to take a nap. Can you please escort me back to my room, Amagiri?" Chizuru asked when she had finished eating. He nodded politely; and again took her arm in his, steadying her as she waddled away.

Walking into her room, she found more Western furniture. A large bed heaped with fluffy looking pillows had been placed in the corner. Crawling into it, she sighed happily. "Chikage always knows what I need. Thank you Amagiri. Please wake me before it gets too late." Rolling to her side, Chizuru fell into a deep, pleasant sleep.

A short time later, Chizuru awoke shouting because of a terrible pain in her abdomen. Amagiri came rushing in, while Chizuru breathed heavily, riding out the wave.

"Lady Kazama, are you alright!? Is the child alright?" he asked frantically, panic overtaking his features. Chizuru looked at him, concerned, as the pain dissipated.

"Amagiri… I think…" Another terrible pain hit her, causing Chizuru to scream and pant again until it dissipated. "I think I'm in labor…" she responded through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Oh! I will send for the midwife and Lord Kazama immediately. This is wonderful!"

The next few hours were a blur of pain, confusion, and pushing for Chizuru. When it was all over, she looked down at not one, but two babies cradled against her chest. She snuggled their soft skin, exhausted but content.

Just as she was starting to drift off to sleep, the bedroom door was flung open to reveal a beaming Kazama. He was breathing heavily and uncharacteristically sweaty. "I've never seen Amagiri so panicked in his life; I ran all the way here as fast as I could. I'm sorry it took so long."

He strode in, looking at the little bundles cradled against his wife's chest. "Twins? We have twins!?" he asked with irrepressible excitement.

Chizuru nodded sleepily in response, a goofy smile plastered across her face. "A boy and a girl," she murmured softly.

Kazama took the girl into his arms, cradling her against his chest, then climbed into the bed next to Chizuru. "Sleep, Chizuru; you've worked hard today. You deserve the world, but start with some sleep," he whispered into her ear as her breathing evened out.

Kazama smiled to himself. Their family, their happiness, was complete. "I love you, Chizuru," he said to her sleeping form, saying it aloud in her presence for the first time. "Always, and forever."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**


End file.
